Field
The disclosed subject mater relates generally to power saving of an exercise device during an exercise.
Description of the Related Art
Nowadays portable apparatus, such as smart watches, are used for recording physical activities performed by the person carrying the apparatus. These apparatuses may run a generic operating system platform, such as an Android or iOS, thus enabling third party software applications to be installed and executed. However, these operating systems are usually optimized for smart phones or tablet computers which may have larger battery capacity. Therefore, their usability in, e.g. smart watches, is considerably reduced by the short use time due to smaller battery capacity.
However, in a long-lasting operation, such as during an exercise, it may be critical that the portable apparatus does not run out of battery during the exercise. Thus, the way the portable apparatus consumes power during the exercise is critical.